Apes together strong
by Nightfly123
Summary: Alex Sampson and his brother Michael are going to the Muir woods to work on the dam on the orders of Dreyfus but they also know that they are stepping into dangerous territory and they come face to face with king Caesar himself. Romance will blossom as Alex must make sure that no one on either side ruins this big chance for peace or war will be coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new Planet of the Apes story and this will be in the point of view of Alex Sampson who is a teenage human boy who only has his father and two siblings with him ever since his mother had died from the simian Flu. Also I know that Zombiekitty217 has already done something like this and that's why I just want to say that the credit goes to her. This is set during the Dawn of the planet of the Apes movie. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

I was playing with my younger sister Anna and older brother Michael when we were called to meet Dreyfus who seemed to have something important to tell us although that depended on why or what he was calling us for.

We looked at each other worried that we were in trouble for something that we didn't do but we gulped and started to walk towards Dreyfus's office until we were told by the man himself to get inside which we obeyed.

"Hello Alex" said Dreyfus, smiling. "I'm glad to see that you and your big brother Michael as well as your little sister are alright".

"Thanks sir" I said, smiling although it was forced. "So why have you brought us here sir?".

"That's a good question" said Dreyfus. "You see, there is a dam in the Muir woods and it's currently not on which means I would like you and Michael to go up there to fix it".

I knew about the dam since I have been in the Muir woods before with my family when we went on a camping trip but that was three weeks before mom died of the simian flu that had cursed the entire world in our wake.

Michael was the bossy-boots out of the three of us while I was the more peace-keeping and calm-minded one while our younger sister Anna was the shy and helpful one which is something that makes me proud to have her as my sister.

"Yes sir?" said Michael in his bossy tone as he turned to look at our younger sister. "Anna, you will stay here with dad until we get back".

"No" said Anna, shyly. "I don't want to be here all by myself, I want to be with you and Alex".

"Sorry sis" said Michael, sternly. "You are staying here and that's final".

I saw that Anna was beginning to cry which broke my heart since I felt sorry for her every time she cried and so I walked over to Anna before hugging her which she responded by slowly hugging back as she continued to cry onto my chest.

Michael was huffing obviously showing his disgust much to my amusement before me and Anna broke our hug as I turned to face Dreyfus who was waiting patiently for me to show my approval but I needed one condition to be approved first.

"Sir with all due respect" I said. "I would like to ask that Anna comes with us too".

"I understand Alex" said Dreyfus, nodding in understanding. "But what about the dangers that you three might face while you are in the woods? who is going to protect Anna?".

"I will protect her" I said, firmly as I made my intentions clear. "She is my sister and I will do Everything I can to make sure that she is safe from harm".

Anna looked at me with hope filled in her eyes which I responded by giving her a smile before giving my undivided attention back to Dreyfus who was busy considering my offer which I hoped that he would accept.

Dreyfus finally looked at me and nodded his head which made me smile in happiness as I held my younger sister's hand with my own before we and Michael walked out of the office that belonged to Dreyfus.

We walked back to our father who was busy holding a packet of crisps which he was eating until he eventually saw us and he came over to hug us which he does and we gladly hugged back in happiness knowing that most of our family were still here.

"Let me guess" said Dad, giving us a knowing look. "You three are going to fix the dam, aren't you?".

"Yes dad" I said, unsure on how he was going to react. "Dreyfus said we needed to go into the Muir woods to fix the dam".

"You sure that you three want to go?" asked dad, worriedly as he looked at Anna. "You two know that Anna isn't old enough to do something like this, it's dangerous".

"Dad" said Anna, shyly. "I really want to go since I don't feel safe here especially when I am being bullied by Jonathan".

Johnathan Davis was a white male and he was six inches taller than me and Michael combined and he was the bully who picked on both me and Anna especially Anna since he liked to mock her size which would get me annoyed although I rarely got angry but when I do, it is terrifying to all who see it.

He also liked to mock my skin colour and I knew that he was racist from the moment I first saw him and the moment that he first opened his mouth which gives him the habit of never shutting up until I either walk away or fight him with the latter being very rare indeed.

"She's right dad" I said. "You know that Johnathan is never going to stop bullying her, please let her come with me and Michael".

"No" said Dad which shocked both me and Anna. "She is staying here".

"But dad-" I barely protested before he rudely cut me off.

"NO BUTS ALEX!" shouted Dad. "You know that Anna is too young to do something this dangerous and she is not going, that is my final word".

I was shocked by dad's decision to have Anna staying in the very place that she felt that she didn't belong and I was worried that Johnathan was going bully and pick on her again with the thought scaring me.

Anna was about to cry again before I hugged her which she once again hugged back until we broke the hug and I kissed her on the forehead which made her smile at me and I smiled back knowing that we had a bond that will never be broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Everything was prepared for the journey that Michael and I were going to take knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to get to the dam since I have been seeing strange things in the woods which I thought of the time were apes though again at the time I shrugged it off.

I had just managed to finish packing my backpack when Anna came to me and she was feeling very scared about the prospect of not seeing me for a long time and I knew that she was afraid that I won't be there to stop Johnathan Davies from bullying her.

"You are going to come back, right?" asked Anna, worriedly. "You know that I don't like being here".

"I know and that's why I will come back for you" I said which made her smile. "Once the dam is up and working, I will come back for you so you are safe and sound with me".

Anna smiled before she once again hugged me and I hugged her back since we had people mocking us because we were black and most of the survivors here were white which was the other reason why Anna didn't want to stay here and I don't blame her.

We broke the hug before I kissed Anna on the cheek and I walked over to my dad who was currently talking to my older brother Michael who was like a solider taking orders from his general or captain that was in charge of the unit.

They both eventually saw me and dad told me that Michael was now the one task with taking care of me which I groaned in response since I knew that Michael loved being in charge and I knew that it was going to be hell.

"You are to listen to Michael at all times, understand?" asked dad which I reluctantly accepted. "If you listen to him then nothing will happen to the both of you".

"I know dad, I should listen to Michael since he can keep me safe" I said, annoyed before I began to mutter some words. "Except that he is too bossy to listen".

"What was that Alex?" asked dad which caught my attention. "You said something about Michael and I would like to hear it, what did you say about Michael?".

"Nothing dad, I didn't say anything at all" I said as I smiled in an attempt to hide what I had just said about Michael. "I said absolutely nothing about Michael".

Dad looked at me with a stern glare before he eventually came to accept what I said and I nodded in agreement while I was mentally angry at myself for nearly losing my cool right there and then but I was lucky that I barely managed to stay calm.

Soon enough me and Michael started our journey to Muir woods where we were to search for the dam and to fix it in order for the power to come back on so we can try to make contact with the outside world.

I had entered the forest with Michael when I felt a creepy chill grow up my spine since I had a bad feeling that we were being watched but I shrugged it off thinking it was just me being paranoid although they is a chance I wasn't.

"I can't believe that you wanted to bring Anna with us" said Michael as he began tuttering me. "You are so lucky that it didn't happen".

"Oh yeah, you can say that about yourself anyway" I said as I grew annoyed at his attitude . "I much rather have Anna with us than being back at the colony".

"She needs to stop being such a cry-baby" said Michael. "She really needs to grow up".

"Hey watch it Michael" I said as I got protective over Anna. "That was completely uncalled for".

"Oh well, get use to it" said Michael. "You and Anna really need to grow up".

I ignored him and I decided to make camp since we would be needing it especially when the rain comes along with the thunder and Lightning which are also the very things that I am afraid of especially from a much earlier age.

I had been scared of Thunder and Lightning since I was four years-old during which I would usually go to my parents for comfort whenever a storm had started especially when it involves thunder and Lightning.

Night soon came and I was reading my book when I thought I heard the sound of someone making their way towards my tent which forced me to get in my bed as quickly as I can knowing that it was probably Michael coming to check up on me.

Except that it wasn't Michael but something else entirely and something that would forever be etched in my mind because outside my tent, I saw two feet but they weren't human like me and my family since our feet were cleaner than the feet I was currently seeing.

The feet were obviously from an Ape which also got me excited since I loved reading about monkeys and Gorillas but Apes were my favourite to read about since they were literally the ancestors of humans and humans started out as Apes before they eventually evolved.

I watched nervously as the feet lowered before a face, which seemed strangely familiar, stared at me while I stared back knowing that I must stay quiet and I must NOT do any sudden moves especially if it involves getting a weapon.

The Ape was very familiar to me and I knew I had seen that face from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it since it was ten years ago when I had saw an Ape leading the other Apes to freedom but I had also heard a name from a man who seems to know the leader of the Apes very well.

Soon enough the face was gone and the sound of footsteps dwindled and dwindled until only silence surrounded the area which gave me the hint that I was safe and I sighed in relief knowing that I had a very close call with an Ape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The events of last night were still etched in my mind as I packed up the tent before Michael and I continued our journey onwards towards the dam knowing that we have to get it working or else the city will still have no power although I was more worried about Anna.

Michael was walking in front of me while I stayed behind him so I can try and remember the face that I saw when an Ape stared at me which had sent chills up my spine even as I continued to walk behind Michael with the Apes face still in my mind.

I was too busy focusing on the Ape that I saw last night to even realize that Michael had stopped and I ended up bumping into him before I saw that he was looking at something in fear and I turned to what he was looking at until I saw something remarkable.

It was a type of base or a castle of some sort and I was hugely impressed by what I was seeing that I had no idea that we were actually heading towards the dam itself although it was probably on the other side of this amazing castle-like structure.

"Wow, hey Michael, look at this" I said with awe in my voice. "You have got to say, that this, is impressive".

"Yeah, no kidding, also, I'm afraid" said Michael which shocked me. "You know, what I'm afraid of?".

"Let me guess, Apes?" I asked which Michael nodded to in confirmation. "Don't worry, Michael, they are not a threat".

"You're telling me" said Michael as his confidence eventually returned. "Besides, why do you like Apes?, do you know what they have done to us?".

"Do not blame the apes" I said to Michael in a very stern manner. "They have done nothing wrong to us and it was the simian flu that is currently killing us off".

Michael was about to respond when I walked past him and I made my way towards the castle-like structure since I really wanted to get the chance to be in it, although, that would be a decision that I might very soon regret, but, at this very moment, I was too busy exploring the structure to care.

I took a step inside the amazing structure and I had a big smile on my face as I looked at every bit of detail that has been put into making the base while Michael was trying to stop me from getting to far into the base and I continued to ignore him since he was now starting to irritate me.

Suddenly, I felt a nerve-wracking presence behind me and I dared myself to look back which ended up with me looking straight at a gorilla which is something that I knew was bad news and soon realization flowed over me as I eventually realized that I had just stepped into the Ape's territory.

The gorilla looked at me and Michael, who was now shaking in fright, for a few seconds before giving out a loud roar that signalled the other apes who came to see what was the commotion before they quickly became alarmed when they saw me and Michael in their territory.

I raised my hands in a manner of surrendering and I gave Michael a quick nudge to do the same which he eventually does as we were pushed through the inside of the base until we eventually came to what appeared to be a judging stone as I would like to call it.

Tension was running high as I soon noticed a familiar ape who stepped onto the judging stone before stopping to look at us with a stern glare which made my gulp since I knew that me and Michael were in for a whole world of trouble and trouble that I brought on us.

"Who...are...you?" asked the Ape with anger clear in it's voice. "Why...are...you...here?".

"I'm Alex Sampson" I said as I introduced myself and my brother. "This is my older brother, Michael Sampson, and we are here to fix a dam that is possibly near your area".

"You're insane, you know that" whispered Michael in terror. "That's an Ape, an talking ape, are you sure that you want to talk to the guy".

"Yes, I do, big brother" I said with annoyance clear in my tone. "Look, I am busy negotiating with the King of the Apes, so please show some respect, will you".

"What...is...this...dam?" asked the Ape as he got curious. "Why...do...you...need...to...fix...it?".

"It's a power generator" I said as I began to explain the situation. "We need to put the power back on, or else, the city of san Francesco will be without power forever".

"Show...me...the...dam" said the ape as he got even more curious. "I...would...like...to...see...it...for...myself".

"With pleasure, your majesty" I said as I bowed to the ape. "Also, just to warn you, my big brother carries guns, so, we can pass them to you, and, you can destroy them".

The ape nodded in agreement before he signalled the other apes to let us go and I turned to face Michael who was horrorfied by the fact that I just revealed that he carries guns and I knew that guns would be the last thing that the apes would like to see in their own home.

I took off Michael's backpack and I searched it, until, I finally found the guns which I pick up and I threw them to the ape that had been talking to me before I gave Michael a knowing glance which caused him to pull out the remaining guns that he had and he gave them to the apes who started destroying them.

There was something about the leader that I thought looked or seem familiar as I took out my guns and I gave them to the apes so they can have a good time destroying the weapons that they hate the most and I didn't blame them for hating guns, since guns, weren't my type of thing either.

Also, memories of my childhood came flooding back to me as I remembered as a young boy, I loved playing in the woods since I would always imagine being Robin Hood running through the forest as I prepare to fight off the evil Sheriff of Nottingham.

The memory made me chuckle a bit, since I knew, that it has been quite a few years since that day and I was now once again in the woods, but, for a whole different reason since I had a dam to fix which in turn would get the power back on in the city of san Francesco.


End file.
